Once Upon A Time: Enter Doctor Facilier
by Calebray866
Summary: Everything turns upside down when The Shadow Man comes to Story Brook and kidnapped Henry, can Emma save Henry before it's to late.
1. Chapter 1

Once Upon A Time: Enter Doctor Facilier

Chapter 1: The Shadow Man Comes To Story Brooke

Hook was manning his ship, thinking about Emma of course. Then he heard a fermilar smooth, Louisiana style voice say.

" Well, Killian Jones long time no see."said the man, Hook spun around to see a tall, dark man with a top hat and was indeed a Witch doctor.

"Doctor Facilier."Hook said,"still sneaky and slimy as ever I see."

"What can I say,"Facilier said with a slight chuckle."I try my best, but that's not why I'm here."

"Then what is it then?"Hook asked, but was really afraid of the answer because he actually knew what Doctor Facilier wanted.

"You have a dept that has to be payed,"the shadow man answered." You remember, don't you I know I do."

Hook rubbed the back of his neck,"but that deal was a long time ago, and you tricked me I agreed to nothing!" He exclaimed as he slammed his hook on the rail of the ship.

"Now, now either you come willingly,"Doctor Facilier said."or I'll have to take you by force."

Hook reached for his sword then pointed it at the witch doctor. But, Facilier scoffed," always the hard way."

Facilier then raised a finger."but there is another option, you bring me the new author, you know the boy if you bring that boy to me."he said,"then your dept is good as settled."

This had Hook reeling, he wants him to kidnap the son of the one he loves, of course he does Henry is the new author. But how could he do that Emma would never forgive him and Regina would probably kill him but Facilier is talking about his life on the line had no other choice."ok I'll do it but, don't hurt him or I'll hurt you."Hook said.

"Don't worry I'm not planning on it."Facilier said sinisterly. Then disappeared into dark smoke and a hushing sound could be heard if one listened closely.

Hook made his way to Henry's school and caught up with the boy.

Henry looked confused on why Hook was there."Hey, why are you here?" He asked.

Hook just breathed in and sighed."I am terribly sorry,Henry." The young boy have him a confused look when all of a sudden Hook struck Henry over the head with his hook then caught him before he fell to the ground. Then scooped him up as if he was a small child and carried him off."I'm sorry Emma."he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Pursuing The Shadow Man

"You What!?"Emma shouted, angered by Hook's actions as he tells her what happened to Henry.

"Alright,"Hook said with a gulp of guilt."I know it sounds bad but he said he won't hurt him. I did it for good reasons you have to respect that..." He said was cut off with a slap from Emma.

"No I don't,"she said."you did it to save your own skin, you should have made that stupid deal in the first place!"

"What he tricked me,"Hook trying to explain some more but, was really digging himself deeper into a hole."and quite frankly he was very charismatic."

"I want you to go."she said, still angry at him for trading his son off to a witch doctor.

"Ok I guess we'll discuss this some other time..." She cut him off again."no I want you to leave and don't come back it's over."

Hook sighed and sulked away, Emma couldn't believe what he's done

But, now that that was out of the way she had to confront Doctor Facilier himself and give him a talking to.

Though first, she had to find someone who can back her up incase he tries to pull one of his tricks or she comes in contact with his "Friends"

Emma went to Her parents to see if they knew of anyone." Well, there is one."

"Who?"Emma interrupted,"please tell me so I can save Henry."

"Someone who is experienced with shadows." Charming answered,"Peter Pan."

"No he is the last person I'll talk to about saving Henry!"she responded.

"That wasn't the Peter Pan we're talking about." Her mother said," The Pan we saw in Neverland was only posing as the real one."

"Wait?"Emma questioned a little confused."since when are there two Peter Pan's?"

"You see,"Charming answered." The real Pan the good one Rumple's father captured and imprisoned him deep inside Neverland when he first came, according to Rumple the real Peter Pan would never try and harm a fellow lost boy and was a warrior and a prince."

Emma eagerly jumped and said," then where do I find him?!"

"Only Rumple knows this is all information from Gold."Snow told her.

She made her way to Gold's shop.

"Alright, Pan talk now," Emma demanded."and I don't mean your father I mean the real one the one that can help me."

Gold chuckled a bit then said," you actually thought my father was the actual Peter Pan, he only needed a name and someone to be the patsy."

"Tell me about him what do I need to know and where can I find him?" She demanded.

"The real Peter Pan was a warrior and a prince once lead some pixies and Natives to defeat the infamous Blackbeard." He began," he and your good friend Hook go way back in fact they were good friends when Pan first came to Neverland." He continued on," was to where you can find him, all I have to say is keep your windows open."

Elsewhere, Henry woke up in a chair pulled up at a round fortune table, he looked around and saw voodoo masks hanging on the walls bearing deep into his soul.

"Like it?" Doctor Facilier said, startling the boy making him whip around to see the witch doctor." I wanted to make sure you were comfortable when you write my happy ending."

"You're Doctor Facilier..."The scared Henry said," aren't you?"

Facilier tipped his hat at him." A tip of the hat to you."

"You can still have your happy ending without me." Henry said," besides I won't do it, you're too dangerous."

"Well maybe I can persuade you,"Doctor Facilier said," what is it do you desire that the pen can't give you? Something you want more then anything in the world. A toy, riches,..."he lowered down to Henry's lever for the last one." Your father perhaps?"

"m-my father?" The boy said, curious at Facilier's ultimatum but still shaking a little.

"I can bring him back to you." He said, tempting Henry.

"Y-you can do that?" He tilted his head at the witch doctor.

"I can make you're wildest dreams come true." Facilier said raising an eyebrow. He stretched his hand out to Henry.

"Come on, boy."Facilier said,"won't you shake a poor sinner's hand?"

Henry thought about it then decided he excepted the handshake.

"Yes."The Doctor said darkly, he had successfully persuaded the author to and now he will get his happy ending.

( The reason I put a good Peter Pan in the story is because A he is my favorite Disney protagonist and B I figured he would make sense because the whole shadow man thing and C I wanted him to be a good guy in this story because I had just saw Pan and it changed my outlook on the Once Upon A Time one. I hope it wasn't too confusing. Enjoy the rest of the story.)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Mark of The Shadow Man

A young Facilier in old time New Orleans, he was homeless and scrounged for three or four bucks, he also played the saxophone and had always dreamed that one day he would play so good that everyone with in miles would come to see him play. He was sitting on the roof with his best friend Lebuf.

"Lebuf?"Facilier said,"have you ever thought that well, there is a better life then this."

Lebuf thought for I minute."I guess so but, when I grow up I am going to be the richest man in New Orleans. By the way how is your music comin' along?"

"Still needs work I just hope I get so good that I can pay of my mama and papa's dept."Facilier said.

"Well you know,"Lebuf said throwing his arm over his friends shoulder."they say if you wish upon the wishing star it is sure to come true. I do it every night."

"Ha! You don't actually believe that do you?"Facilier laughed.

"It's always helped me." Lebuf answered.

"Hey Lebuf?" The boy asked," are you coming to my first saxophone concert tomorrow?"

"Sure." He perked.

"Good 'cause I need all the support I can get." Facilier said holding Lebuf to his promise.

Later that day, Lebuf did come and Facilier was playing his heart out, but everyone was laughing and mocking him.

"Look at that boy, he thinks he's talented." One man laughed. And there were some more harsh words from the audience making Facilier stop playing.

Then They started throwing rotten tomatoes at him. Lebuf's father handed his son a tomato.

Facilier shook his head begging his friend not to do it. Lebuf looked as if he was thinking about it for a bit, his father was urging him to throw it.

Much to the young Facilier's shock without any remorse his best friend winded it up like a baseball and threw it at him nailing him square in the chest splattering all over him.

Facilier felt a tear running down his cheek as he felt betrayed then ran off the stage back home to his mama and papa.

As he ran by unnoticed to him two glowing green eyes were watching him from the shadows.

Soon, Facilier couldn't help but have the feeling he was being followed, he whipped around to see nothing there but his shadow. He shrugged and continued walking then started having that same feeling he turned around again still nothing, now he was starting to get worried.

"Alright knock it out!" He shouted. Still nothing he turned back around to head his way home. He saw something move at the corner of his eye. He turned back around only to see his shadow young Facilier turned around again to quickly head back home and was starting to speed up. Then a his own shadow reached its hand out and threw it over his mouth making him try to scream, his shadow had a killer grip on him as the boy squirmed franticly as he was dragged into the shadows making him drop his saxophone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Back to Neverland

"So let me get this straight."Ragina said," you want to go back to Neverland and free Peter Pan to save Henry?"

Emma sighed and said,"that's the plan, this isn't the same Pan this is the real Peter Pan the other was an imposter and I will do anything to save Henry."

"If it's for Henry,"Regina said starting to think of her son." Then it's worth a try and then we go after The Shadow Man."

By, Emma knew that if they wanted to find Peter Pan they were going to need Hook's ship which means Hook will have to come with them.

They caught up with Hook and Emma made it clear that the only reason she is coming to him is for her son.

"Do you have any idea of what Doctor Facilier is capable of?" Hook questioned.

Regina chimed in and said," quit frankly I don't care, when it comes to Henry I will go through anyone."

They boarded The Jolly Rodger and set sail for Neverland once again.

As they made their way through Mermaids and crocodiles before finally reaching the shore.

"Gold said that Pan is trap deep within Neverland. That's where we'll go." Emma instructed.

"Excuse me?" As young Indian girl said,"did you say you were looking for Peter Pan?"

"Yes."

"My name is Tiger Lily and I will take you to him, I know where he is." Then she led them deeper into the island, until they reached a round door, Tiger Lily handed Emma a necklace with a Pan instrument on it.

Emma looked at the hole in the middle of the door as it was shaped just like it. She stuck it in and a locking sound was heard and the door whooshed open.

Standing there was a young dark headed boy wearing green as well as a green hat with a red feather in it. He had blue eyes. They were looking at the real Peter Pan.

"So,"he said," whose up for an adventure?"

(Question for you guys, who do you think would play Doctor Facilier in Once Upon A Time?)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Dark One confronts The Shadow Man

Rumple made his own little trip to Facilier's voodoo shop. The Shadow Man was sitting there waiting for him."long time no see Rumple." He said.

"I could say the same about you."Rumple said,"still up to your no good parlor tricks I see."

"It's a hobby."the shadow man shrugged."I assume you've come for the boy."

"Don't play game with me."

"Scared to fail him,"Doctor Facilier taunted." You couldn't even protect your own son."

Rumple huffed that comment had lit a fire under him."I'd appreciate it if stayed out of my head."

"Where is Henry?!" He demanded,"I swear if you or your friends lay a hand on that boy I promise you the other side won't compare to where I'll send you."Rumple threatened.

Facilier then changed the subject." So how's my adopted father?"

"Dead." Gold answered.

"It's about time." He chuckled darkly."that boy is the author, all I want is what every villain wants a happy ending and Henry is going to give it to me. He is going to set me free."

Doctor Facilier then looked at Rumple's dagger."my the power that blade holds."

"You can show your way out." Facilier said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Shadows and Flying

"It's a good thing you came," Peter said,"I was starting to get board. Ever since that old man locked me up and started pretending to be me, Neverland started going dark."

Emma then said,"we need your help, to save our son Henry from the shadow man."

The boy looked puzzled at first."The Shadow man." He said, with his eyes widened in fear then lightened up."that would be an awful great adventure."

Regina pulled Emma aside and said," how do we know we can trust him?"

"Hello? I'm standing right here and I'm hearing everything you're saying." Peter said.

Peter opened his mouth to say something but stopped," I hear something. Take cover."

All four took cover in the bushes and trees as they could hear beating drums which sounded something like this."bum! Bum! bum! bum! bum!" And over and over."are you ready!"

"It's his friends from the other side." Peter said.

Soon the shadows came out and grabbed them as they squirmed.

Peter reached and grabbed his slingshot, pulled back and hit one of the shadows that was holding Emma, then Regina's, then Hooks and for his Peter just grabbed his knife and stabbed it all of the shadow disappeared into dark clouds.

"Do you trust me now?" Peter said with a raised eyebrow.

"Sure,"Emma said,"we've got to get to the ship."

Peter laughed."we won't be leaving like that."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked, a little worried.

Peter gave them a smile."we're flying."

"An what leave my ship here?" Hook said.

Emma chimed in." Something's are more important." Still mad at Hook.

"All you need is faith, trust, and..."Peter whistled," an pixie dust." Soon some fairies flew in and flew around them sprinkling pixie dust on them."now think happy thoughts."

"Ha! That's cute Pan, but there's one problem." Regina said," I don't have happy thoughts."

"Come on you must have something,"Peter said." Try thinking of your son."

Emma was thinking about Henry as well and was lifted in the air and soon Regina joined her. But, Hook stood there in silence.

"Well," Emma said." Are you coming?"

"No."Hook said," all of this is because of me you'll be better off without me." Soon some more Shadows were upon them and Hook unsheathes his sword to find them off." Pan! Get them out of here help them find Henry."

He was hesitant."but what about you?!" Peter didn't want to lose his friend.

"Just go!"

Emma,Regina, and Peter flew in coarse for Story Brook. Emma couldn't help but, look back at Hook she still cared about him. They still needed to save Henry.

( has Facilier broke his deal does this mean a loop hole for Henry?)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Isaac gets an unwanted visitor

In prison the original author Isaac Heller was sitting in his cell when suddenly dark clouds appeared and in came Doctor Facilier.

"Hello, Isaac."he said darkly.

"Look about that ending I gave you," Isaac tried to explain," Doctor Facilier interrupted,"explain no more Lawrence if that is your real name."

"W..why do you come here?" Isaac asked though shaking a little knowing good and well why.

"To give you your ending."Doctor Facilier said darkly with a chuckle." You gave the villains a happy ending in your last book except for me."

Isaac's eye grew wide."y..you completely escaped my mind I thought you were...ugh..trapped on the other side."

Doctor Facilier gave him a dark glair.

"You like cutting deals,Doctor" Isaac said stuttering a little bit." How about we cut a deal?"

"I'm afraid it's not that simple," Facilier said," you can't get me what I want your no longer the author there for I have no need of you."

then added." You know you wrote that Cruella couldn't kill, it's a shame you can't write yourself out of this one."

Then Facilier grabbed Isaac by his throat and said," the end." Before Facilier's shadow tore Isaac's shadow out of him and dropped him like a sack of potatoes.

"Goodbye, Lawrence." Doctor Facilier said darkly.

Then, he caught up with Malifacent."so how's Lily you know our daughter."

"beautiful as ever she still doesn't know you yet."

( I'm sure If Isaac met Cruella he would have met Doctor Facilier too since Facilier is more modern like Cruella was)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Trap

Henry was sneaking around Facilier's lair to try and find his way out, there was no way he was giving that guy his happy ending. He was almost at the door and saw his grandparents Snow and Charming." Help! I'm in here!" He screamed.

The couple ran over to the shop, Henry turned around and saw Doctor Facilier standing there."you shouldn't have done that, Henry." He said darkly.

The Charmings made their way in, Charming pulled out a sword on the shadow man."you mess with one of us, Doctor you get all of us." He said.

Doctor Facilier rolled his eyes then pulled out purple dust and blew it at them as he did the couple started changing form."stop!" Henry screamed."stop!"

The dust cleared off and all was left was their clothing on the floor then their frog forms crawled out.

"Know I've tried asking nicely,young man." Doctor Facilier said," now here's a new ultimatum, you write me that happy ending our your little slimy frog grandparents will make a nice frog leg dinner understand!"

Henry looked down at his now frog grandparents with tears in his eyes."ok you win, just don't hurt them."

Doctor Facilier cracked an evil smile."I knew you'd see it my way child. When your done writing I'll turn them back and you all can go on you merry little lives."

Then, Facilier cuffed Henry this time and stuck him on the chair. As the shadow man exits with his frog prisoners.

Doctor Facilier walked in to adress four other villains one was Zalana, another was a hun wearing animal skin clothing Shun Yu, another was Professor Moriarty, and the last one was Hook.

"Welcome, I have gathered you all here because you are all the nastiest cut throat villains the world has ever seen,"Doctor Facilier addressed them." And together we will take Story Brook." The other villains nodded in agreement, even Hook.

(New character casting: Keith David reprising the role as Doctor Facilier, James Spader as Morarty and I can't think of Shun Yu off the top of my head but if you guys have any suggestions for him feel free, oh yeah and Hook is a traitor and what should I name this group.)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The thrill of The Hun

As Emma, Regina, and Peter were flying, a Chinese rocket was sent flying at them and knocked them out of the sky.

But, before they landed a black dragon caught them before they hit the ground. The dragon landed them safely.

Emma looked up and saw a scrawny young man about Emma's age with a peg leg.

"Hello,"he said." My names Hiccup and this is Toothless."

Emma looked into his eyes and felt something but, she dismissed it."thanks for saving us."Peter cut in."we are trying to get to this town called Story Brook so they can save their lost boy."

Regina looked at Peter and said," has anybody told you that you talk too much?"

"Why?"Peter said with a smirk," am I annoying you or are you too old to keep up." He teased.

Regina gave him a fake laugh. Hiccup then asked," so what are your names?" He looked Emma a kind of stuttered his words a bit.

"I'm Emma, this is Regina and that's Peter Pan." She couldn't let her guard down not after what happened with Hook, she had to focus on Henry.

"I can help you."Hiccup offered,"those Huns will be back any minute."

"Like now,"Shun Yu said in a dark voice."and if you wish to save the boy you have to get past me."

(Um somebody should probably tell Shun Yu that standing in the way of Emma saving Henry is not the best idea. Oh and Hiccup does have a crush on Emma by the way as for casting Peter is repraised by Livie Miller the imposter Pan as Robbie Kay in flashbacks, Josh Buchel reprising Hiccup.)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Shun Yu's backstory

A younger Shun Yu is seen training and had always constantly impress his father. Shun Yu was fighting his brother and won he turned to his father who gave a thumbs down much to Shun's brother's shock and horror."finish him," his father said," we cannot have weaklings in the Hun army."

Shun Yu sighed he didn't want to do it, but he had to obey his father. So he turned his head from his brother and struck him down with his sword.

Shun Yu's father shook his head pleased at his son's work.

Then, the Chinese army found them and the Huns ran in for battle.

It was a brutal battle. Shun Yu's father was then hit with an arrow."Father!" He exclaimed.

Shun Yu ran to his father's aid who said," you are leader now, take care of the Hun army..." Then died.

Shun Yu then let out a big loud cry, which lasted becomes his battle cry.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Emma and Hiccup

Shun Yu ran at Emma with his sword drawn but, was stopped by Hiccup with his sword. The two dueled clashing their swords, Shun Yu was big and powerful but, Hiccup was faster and dodged nearly every move.

"You challenge me,"The Hun said," weaklings like you are what brings civilizations down!" Shun Yu threw him back with his sword.

"You may be big and strong but at least I have a heart of a fighter!" Hiccup said, as he attacked swiftly and quickly.

Shun Yu then breathed heavy and said," waste of time, Henry will get me my happy ending soon enough!" He bellowed as he disappeared.

"You saved me."Emma said to Hiccup.

"Couldn't let the mindless brute kill you." He said.

Peter then cut in and said," well, that was exciting, now shall we continue." Then he called some more fairies to sprinkle some pixie bust and they were off. With Hiccup fallowing them on Toothless's back.

"You know?" Hiccup he asked, stumbling over his words." are you in a relationship right now?"

"Not anymore." She said," are you trying to flirt with me?" Emma asked, he seemed like a nice guy she thought."have you always flown dragons?" She asked changing the subject.

Regina looked at Emma with a knowing look.

"Yes," he answered." I've known Toothless for years." Then randomly said," I can give you a ride on Toothless if you want."

"No thank you,"Emma declined." I'll pass, though I may take you up on it later."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Interrogated by villains

Facilier, Moriarty, Zalana, and Shan Yu came into Henry's room he was held captive in.

"So they say you can give us Our happy endings." Moirty said sinisterly," let's hope so. If not it won't end well for you,my boy."

Henry then jumped up and asked," what do you want me to write anyways!?"

Doctor Facilier said calmly," I'll give you the words to write, but I expect you to start writing."

Henry had no choice, they had his grandparents.

"Soon, the villains plunged the town know as Story Brook into complete and total darkness," he began." And now under villains rule. There was no longer such thing as happily ever afters in Story Brook but for only those who live for evil. Doctor Facilier was now the Dark One who plunged his dagger into the chest of Rumplestilskin and was all made permanent and the stroke of twelve."

"No ink." Henry lied.

"That's it!" Moirty said as he grabbed Henry by the hair on his head and pulled a gun out on him." I have ways of getting what I want even if I must get my hands dirty." Moirty dragged Henry out of the room at gun point.

Shan Yu took the pen and paper and walked out with them. Doctor Facilier smiled evilly."this should be fun."

(Oh Emma hurry, Moirty has Henry at gun point)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Disarming of The Professor

Moirty bragged Henry out and sat him down before pulling his gun out."ok!"Henry yelled,"Ok I'll write!"

"I'm sorry?"Moirty said placing his hand over his ear to supposedly hear better."what was that?"

"I'll write," Henry said."something special just for you."

"For me,"The Professor said flattered."you shouldn't have."

"Oh, don't mention it."Henry said as he pulled out his pen and got his book ready.

"Well?"Moirty asked,"go ahead write." He waved his hands at him.

Henry began writing but, they weren't what Moirty was expecting.

Henry wrote down these words."Moirty can't kill." Then solidified it with a period at the end.

"It's done."Henry said then smirked and said,"but your not going to like it."

"What did you write." Moirty said, grimly

"You won't like it." Henry taunted.

Moirty gave the boy a sadistic grin."then you won't like this."

He pulled his gun out but, he couldn't move his hand that held the gun then, the gun just dropped to the ground.

"What have you done?"

"I made it so you can't kill."Henry told him,"even if you tried."

Shan Yu brought him back to Doctor Facilier, leaving an angered Professor Moirty.

"Did you have fun out there,Professor?" Doctor Facilier asked him.

"Not one word." he hissed.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Backstories

There is a flashback of Hiccup he is with his friend and girlfriend at the time, Astrid along with his friends Fishlegs, Snotlout, the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

They were sent to hunt down Drago Bludfist and bring him to justice for killing Hiccup's father.

"Alright guys," Hiccup said." We are in his lair and I see Drago and he's talking to some man in the shadows."

"What are we waiting for?" Astrid said," let's go!" She charged in.

"Astrid no!" Hiccup called out as he ran to try and stop her.

The others followed him. Then they finally caught up to her, but they were met face to face with Drago Bludfist himself.

"You'll pay for what you did to my father, Drago!" Hiccup said,

Drago laughed and said," Your father forgot to mention, Drago Bludfist isn't my real name."

"Wait then who are you really then?" Astrid asked.

"They call me Shun Yu an Agent of Chaos," He said." A group led by The one called The Shadow Man."

"Who's The Shadow Man?" Snotlout asked shaking a little.

Shun Yu smirked and said." I've told you enough already!"

Shun Yu then unsheathed his sword and prepared for battle against the Vikings.

Doctor Facilier is watching in the shadows with a menacing grin.

Astrid took out her battle axe and fought the Hun instead, while Hiccup and the others fought Shun Yu's troops.

"You are a tough one," Shun Yu taunted." You remind me of a young girl soldier I once fought."

They clashed back and forth, Hiccup looked over to see the two fighting and raced over.

But he was too late Shun Yu over powered her and stabbed her with his sword."NO!"Hiccup exclaimed, "no room for weakness," Shun Yu said as he threw her down. "And love...is for the weak."

Toothless flew in to help the Vikings, there were too many Huns. So the dragon grabbed Hiccup and flew off with the young Viking holding Astrid in his arms.

He tried to tell Toothless to go back for the others, but the Nightfury was intent on getting him somewhere safe.

Many of his friends were lost that day, because of two men, Shun Yu and The Shadow Man.

We go back to present day Hiccup talking to Emma, Peter and Regina." And from that day on I swore that one day when Shun Yu and I meet again I will avenge my father and Astrid."

"I'm so sorry," Emma said in sympathy she knew what it was like to lose someone. When Zelana killed Neil she was heart broken and Hook she will never forgive him for what he's done to Henry. " I promise if you help us..."she told Hiccup," you will get your shot at the not-so-jolly gray giant, how's that?"

"Sounds like a deal maybe throw in a date in there," Hiccup said in a hopeful tone.

"We're having a moment don't push it," Emma said jokingly."we'll see,"

Regina was talking to Peter," so we know how Malcolm got to Neverland," she started to ask." But how did you?"

"Tinkerbell brought me there," he answered." Told me that I would be it's protector..."then saddened," but I failed I let my guard down and that's how Malcolm took over."

"My shadow betrayed me and chose Malcolm," he continued." Because he thought I was weak,"

"But aren't you the one that defeated Blackbeard?" Regina asked,

"Yes I was," Peter said." I dedicated that to my mother,"

"What happened to her?" Emma asked.

"Never met her she died when I was really little," Peter explained." I've been alone my whole life. Me versus the world,"

"So you've never had a family?," Regina asked starting to feel bad for the boy.

"I had The Lost Boys until they abandoned me," Peter said."it's sad, but true.

"You don't have to be alone," Emma said.

"I'm ok with it," Peter said very childlike." That's apart of the adventure."

"But to live would be an awful great adventure," Hiccup told him.

Which caused Peter to think a minute.

"We're almost there," Hiccup said."but I think I have someone I'd like you to meet first,"

"Who?" Emma asked.

"Someone who can help," The Viking answered." Her name is Ode, but most people call her Mama Ode."

( Astrid played by The girl that plays Annabeth , Snotlout is played by Josh Gad, The Twins played by Dove Cameron the other twin is changed for the twin effect, Fishlegs played by Josh Peck, and Shun Yu/Drago Bludfist is played by Brian Tee.)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 7: Say Hello to Mama Ode

Soon they all arrived in a creepy foggy swamp."so this is where Mama Ode lives?" Regina scoffed," she could've at least picked a better destination,"

"Ah it's kind of her thing,"Peter said."she may be a little cooky, but is there is anyone who knows how to defeat The Shadow Man it's her,"

The group eventually came across a cabin.

"What are ya waiting for come on in and speak with Mama Ode," an old cheerful woman's voice said.

Emma went in first and the rest followed.

Mama Ode was a short portly woman and wore blind shades and white clothing,"well if it isn't the savior," she said proudly.

"How did you know that?" Finding the situation kind of weird.

"Oh I know everything about all of ya standin' in this very room,"

"You see ..."Emma began but was cut off." Please call me Mama Ode and I already know you're trying to save your son,"

"This is too weird,"Regina said.

"Oooh you must be the queen I assume you looking for what you need," Mama Ode said."like a certain archer,"

How did she know that? Regina thought.

She walked over to Emma and Hiccup and gave them a look as if she knew something about them they didn't and then gave them a smile.

She then told Emma," if you want to save ya son you gotta find out whatcha need, child."

"What I need is a way to defeat Doctor Facilier," Emma said with a little frustration in her voice.

"Don't be given me no attitude!" Ode scolded," all ya gotta do is dig a little deeper focus and you will find out ya self,"

"Dig a little deeper," Emma repeated trying to figure out the meaning behind it, but couldn't quit place it,"

"Can you at least find a way to show me what's going on with my son?" She asked.

"Sure thing child," Mama Ode said." Peter! Bring the gumbo out of the oven so we can check it,"

"You've got to be kidding me,"Regina said with a groan.

Peter pulled out the Gumbo," I don't see anything," Hiccup said.

"Shut up and look at the gumbo!" Mama Ode said.

She starred it and the gumbo formed an image it revealed Henry with The villainous group called The Legends of Chaos. They had Snow and Charming in frog form locked in a cage. The boy was being observed by Zalana.

"Zalana!" Regina shouted.

And Hook joined her Peter shook his head in disbelief while Emma looked at image in anger. He betrayed her.

There was more Doctor Facilier came in the room and looked through the image and said." And you ain't seen nothin yet we're just getting started," he said." See ya'll around," the image changed back to gumbo.

"Great now they have my parents too,"Emma said upset.

"It's ok Emma we'll save all three of them together," Hiccup told her in comfort.

"That's right, dear child." Mama Ode said." I sense a war coming,"

"A war?" Regin questioned.

"I'm up for it," said Peter with a shrug." To die would be an awfully great adventure,"

"You must assemble nine brave warriors," Ode continued.

"Just nine?" Hiccup said a little worried." Why?"

"The Shadow Man has assembled the dangerous villains the world has ever known and has created an army she continued." But the difference is his allies are only his pawns who were foolish enough to make deals with him,"

"So how do we find them?" Emma asked," they have an army and we only get nine. we already have four we would need five more,"

"How do we find them?" Peter asked.

"I will show you the first, but the rest is on your own," Mama Ode said then waved her hands over her gumbo pot again and another image appeared.

It revealed a red headed girl with a black shirt and cargo pants. She was fighting some girl with black hair and green and black jumpsuit and green glowing hands.

"This one is named Kim Possible," Mama Ode said," now the rest is up to you to find after this one. She is in a world called "Middleton""

Regina looked at the image and looked impressed." This one is definitely a fighter,"

"Are her hands glowing?" Hiccup asked a little worried.

"I must worn you wherever there is a warrior there will be a Legend of Chaos there to try and stop you so be careful," Ode cautioned.

"Thanks Mama Ode," Emma said.

"And Emma," she said." Think about what Mama told you. Dig a little deeper and you will find a way," she reminded Emma of her advice.

Emma turned to ask Mama Ode what it meant, but the strange old lady disappeared.

"Witch Doctors," Regina scoffed." They always sound like fortune cookies,"

(That's right we will be meeting some new heroes to set up for a big show down as well as take down some of the respective heroes villains down along the way. Mama Ode is played by Yvett Nicole Brown, Kim Possible reprised by Remono, Shego reprised by Nicole Suliven)

( I also felt that Mama Ode needed to be in this story.)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 8: Anythings Possible

Emma and the others arrived on Toothless. Except for Peter who flew on his own it looked like a normal town.

Unknown by them they were being watched by a man with blue skin and a mullet, by the name of Doctor Draken." So these are the ones The Shadow Man told us about?" He said puzzled," what do you think, Shego?"

"No anybody can fly in on a stupid dragon," Shego said sarcastically.

"Oh Shego," Draken said dreamily." My happy ending is coming and I can almost taste it," then he looked at a picture of Kim Possible's father." Beat that, loser!" The stuck his tongue at it.

"How about we send our guests a little greeting?" He said rubbing his hands together.

He pressed a button and the heroes fell threw a trap door in the ground.

"What the..."Emma said then looked at Peter." Couldn't you just fly?"

"I wasn't expecting it," he said in defense.

They looked around and saw that they were in a mad scientists lab.

"Must have been one of those villains Mama Ode told us about," Regina said.

They continued on trying to find a way out. Then suddenly bumped into just person they were looking for.

Kim Possible.

"Oh just the one we were looking for," Hiccup said.

"Let me guess Doctor Draken trapped you here too," Kim said.

"That's right," Emma said." We need your help so we need to get out fast."

"So do I," Kim said then started to explain." My friend Ron and I were on this mission to stop Draken then we were separated." Then she continued," I came here thinking I could find him, but there is no sign."

Emma thought to herself Kim's friend is missing? If so and he's not here then he's been captured by Doctor Facilier and Chaos.

"We know where he is," she told Kim."and he's not here, but if we get out of here we will take you to him,"

"Sounds like a deal," the teenage agent said.

Hiccup started looking around and felt for the wall." Please be a secret door please be a secret door." He touched a torch and revealed a secret door in the wall.

They were now in the main lab Regina saw a big portrait of Draken," this guy seems full of himself,"

"That's Draken for you," Kim said.

"Well, well Kim Possible." Said a new voice as the figure stepped out to reveal himself as Doctor Draken." And it looks like you brought the Emma bunch," he joked.

"Did he just make a Brainy Bunch reference?" Emma questioned.

"Out of our way Bluey!" Emma said, who was in mama bear mode at the moment." I am not in the mood for games,"

"Oh but the games are just getting started," Draken said with a laugh. Emma ran straight for the blue skinned mad scientist, but was knocked over by Shego.

"So you must be the savior," Shego said then scoffed as she kicked Emma in the stomach.

Hiccup charged at her with his sword and Peter with his knife but was blocked by her flaming glowing hands and threw them into each other.

Emma got back up to her feet and threw her fists up causing Shego to smirk." Maybe they were wrong about you, Emmy!" She taunted," maybe you're not the savior after all.

Shego charged at Emma but was greeted with a punch, then a kick, Shego swung her flaming fists wildly.

But Emma was to fast as she blocked it then said," um I think I am." Then punched her straight into Draken's machine making it short circuit.

they looked over to see Draken try to retreat" Kim Possible! You think you're all that but you're..." Was cut off stopped by a punch from Kim Possible knocking him out cold.

"That was for kidnapping Ron," she said to her nemesis. Then turned to the group," if it means getting my friend back, I'm in."

Then they were off once again to look for another warrior.

( you had to admit Shego had that coming Emma was in mama bear mode.)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: The Professor's First Lesson

Moirty is seen as a lowly lackey of a big time gangster and loan shark, Bill Sykes who abused him and kicked him around like a dog.

James is seen holding a rat as he said," well Ratigan looks like you're my only friend,"

Then Ratigan crawled from his arms and grabbed a top hat and Though the rat didn't know Sykes gun was in it.

Then James Moirty stood up and had a grim expression on his face," nobody in this town respects the little man anymore,"

Then a smile stretched on his young face." Maybe," he grabbed his employers gun and said," I could teach them, Ratigan, and once everyone sees Bill Sykes death I will be king of this mountain. Oh Ratigan you and I are the world's greatest criminal mind," he said as he ruffled his pet rat's head.

"James!" Sykes called out," get in here! I have a job for you!"

Moirty came into Sykes office and saw a big burly dark man with a thick cigar and had dress slack suspenders. when Jame came in Sykes had a gun on him.

"You didn't think I heard you in there plotting did ya!" He said then he got his gun ready," you know what happens to traitors, Jamesy boy."

Then James pulled out his gun and pointed it.

Both of them had their guns pointed at each other.

"It all comes down to," Sykes began." Who shoots first." Then smiled menacingly he pulled the trigger, but nothing fired.

"Oh Mister Sykes," James said tisking his soon to be former employer." The one thing about being well educated is that you are one step ahead," Sykes jumped up out of his seat to hit James, but Ratigan bit Sykes hand and James fired his shot killing Bill Sykes. The loan shark fell down in his office seat motionless.

Ratigan crawled right back into Moirty's pocket." Help!" He called out as if he was concerned." Help!"

Some of Sykes thugs ran in to see their dead boss in his chair." Jamesy, what happened?"

"I..I don't know I came in and I found that he had been shot down," James lied." His last words were..." He said with fake tears." Jamesy...I don't have someone to pass my...business to...so Jamesy..." He sniffed," I am giving it to you,"

"He said that?" One of the thugs asked."well I guess you the boss now,"

"Yeah but," the other thug asked." The name James won't work as a name,"

A smile twisted across James's face and said," I have one." Then moved Sykes from his seat and sat down." Just call me Professor...Professor Moirty,"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Carla Dimply

As Henry was sitting locked in his cell, he looked around and saw two other captives one teenage blond headed boy and another was a girl about Henry's age with blond hair and blue eyes wearing a big pink bow.

"So they got you too," The blond boy said.

"Yeah but my family is coming for me I just know it," Henry said in a hopeful tone.

"How do you know for sure?" The girl asked.

"I just know," Henry answered.

"By the way I'm Henry,

"Ron Stoppable," the blond boy said.

"Carla Dimply," the girl said." Doctor Facilier said nobody is getting out until," Carla explained." The author writes the ending he wants,"

"They want a twist that's big and loud," she said.

Henry sighed and looked at the two.

"Please..." Carla said with tears in her eyes.

"We could always..." Ron began but was cut off by Carla who said." You have to write that ending,"

"Don't you miss your family?" She asked, she placed her hand over Henry's making him blush.

"Please..." She pouted.

"I'll do it..." Henry blurted out," for you,

Carla's face brightened up as she thanked him, though Ron wasn't too sure about the girl.

(So what do you feel about Carla? Do you think she's up to no good?)


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: The American Dragon

A boy with black hair, black eyes and wearing a red jacket, named Jake Long walks into his grandfather's shop when the man he saw wasn't his grandfather.

Instead it was Professor Moirty sitting in the old man's chair with his gun pointed at Jake." Let's have a talk, dragon,"

How did he know I was a dragon. He thought to himself.

"Where's my grandma?!" Jake demanded,

"Oh if I were you I'd be a lot nicer to me," Moirty taunted." I have proposition for you,"

"If you know what I am," Jake said." Then you know I could..."

"You could but that doesn't mean you should," Moirty suggested."I want you to kill Emma Swan and her new friends,"

"No," Jake refused he couldn't bring himself to kill someone." And if I don't?"

The professor chuckled a bit then pulled out a piece of paper with a list of names on it." This is a list of everyone you care about. Their names and addresses so if you refuse I will find and kill everyone you care about. Is that understood," then he continued," going once," pulling out his phone." Going twice..."

"Ok...ok just don't hurt them," Jake felt dirty for agreeing but he couldn't let this guy hurt the people he cared about.

Then Miorty got out of the chair to walk out the door and before he turned to Jake " if I were you," he mocked." I'd dragon up now and get the job done. oh and one more thing

this conversation never happened,"

Then he tipped his hat off to Jake and said with a smile." Have a nice day," then left.

Jake then hurled something at the door in frustration which the breakable item smashed to pieces

"Jake!?" Youshi shouted." What is the matter?"

Jake remembered what Moirty had said." This conversation never happened,"

"Nothing Gramps," Jake lied solemnly.

Gramps then said." Well you're going to pay for that China you broke!"

"Aw Man,


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Doctor Facilier's Second Flashback

Doctor Facilier reemerges older with new cloths, like the ones he has now.

He was doing his little parlor tricks when suddenly a beautiful lady walked by him that caught his eye.

"Hello there a tip of the hat from Doctor Facilier," he greeted."now what's your name for such a fine lady,"

"My name is Malifacent," she answered." So you do dark magic?"

"Of course," Facilier told her then flipped his hand and a necklace appeared around Maleficent's neck."you like them?"

"Yes their lovely," she said impressed.

They both went for a romantic night Facilier then tells her." Look at the stars aren't the wonderful, but as much as you my little Evangeline,"

Facilier then caught a firefly and showed it to her." Little Ray Firefly they sure are out tonight aren't they?"

"I can't..." Malifacent said," I'm sure you're a nice guy...but you need someone better than me," then she disappeared into smoke.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Carla's True Colors

"Carla," Henry said." I don't think we should go through with this,"

Carla huffed then said." Why not," both Henry and Ron noticed she was twitching a bit.

"I tried to play nice," Carla said more violent." But I didn't get where I am today to let you drag me down!"

"Whoa easy Carla," Ron said.

"Ha! My name isn't Carla," she said very menacing like," my real name is Darla Dimple,"

"On no not her!" Ron shouted.

"Darla? You mean the bratty girl from Cats don't Dance," Henry said.

"Yep that's her," Ron said shaken up." But what they didn't tell you in the movie..."

"What?" Henry asked.

"She's actually a cold blood killer," he said." Whenever someone doesn't give what she wants there have been accidents,"

Henry gulped as the two boys hid." Oh Henry come out come out wherever you are," Darla taunted."ring around the roses pocket full of posses ashes ashes we all fall down,"

"Mom hurry," Henry muttered.

"It's ok I want MY MOM too!" Ron wined.

(Darla Dimple is from Cats Don't Dance but I put a little twist in her personality. Carla Dimply, Darla Dimple see the connection.)


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: The Last Lecture

Later that night, Jake attacked the group that was riding on Toothless.

He and Toothless battled in the air blowing fire and lightning at each other.

"I'm sorry," Jake said to them." But I have people I care about too," he blew fire at them.

"It's Jake Long!" Kim said," maybe we can reason with him,"

"Jake stop!" Kim said." You don't have to do this!"

"Yes I do!" Jake bellowed," Professor Moirty said he would hurt the people I care about." His eye turned flaming," and I can't let that happen!"

He flew down and clawed at them but they moved.

"We can help you," Emma said." We can help you take out Moirty,"

"But what about..." Jake began," just dig a little deeper!" Emma shouted. Remembering what Mama Ode said." Is what they would want?!"

Jake sighed and turned back into a human." Ok I trust you guys,"

They all landed Jake explained his conversation with the professor.

"Well well well," Moirty said emerging from the shadows," the American Dragon is the soft dragon," taunting the group.

"But," Miorty pulled his gun out on them and said," I still have the gun," Emma moved closer to him, but the professor grabbed Hiccup and held his gun up to the Vikings head." Don't move any closer," Moirty threatened.

The professor took some steps back, Jake finally had enough," Dragon Up!" He bellowed transforming back into a red dragon.

Still the professor didn't shoot Regina turned to Emma and said," this is like Cruella. He can't kill,"

Emma still stood cautiously because she didn't want Hiccup to get hurt." Let him go!" She demanded.

"Don't worry guys like me," Hiccup said as he elbowed Moirty in the stomach." Always watch our backs,"

Peter and Kim came at the Professor to take him down but he ran for it, Jake flew in after him with Moirty unable to kill, he was defenseless.

The American Dragon tackled him to the ground. Moirty got his gun out, but was too late, his pet rat, Ratigan looked away as his master was engulfed in flames. The World's Greatest Criminal Mind was dead.

"Jake?" Peter asked." How would you like to join us?"

"Sounds cool enough for me," Jake answered turning human again.

(Well looks like Professor Moirty just bit the dust.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: The Mighty Ogre

The group continued walking from where Moiry died to look for anybody else. "Where are we anyway?" Regina asked,

"It's called Far Far Away," Peter said." A land where lost fairy tales go when there's nowhere else to go,"

Emma looked around the place was odd. "Who goes there!" Knights ordered." Lord Farquad demands your presence,"

Regina snarled." Oh...him"

"Friend of yours?" Kim asked.

"Just a guy who doesn't take no for an answer," she answered.

"What does he want?" Emma demanded.

"Just to chat," the night said. The nights led them to a castle and waiting for them was a short little man dressed in red." Aw Regina my sweat," Lord Farquad attempted to kiss her hand but she pulled away in disgust.

"Still playing hard to get I see," he said with a chuckle.

Peter and Hiccup made yacking sounds. Regina gave them death glares, "I see you are in need of some warriors," The Lord said."I will loan them to you of course we need to arrange something,"

"I'd rather eat glass," Regina spat, Emma cut in and said," that's enough my son doesn't have much time so I suggest you back off or start being useful or else I will cut you,"

"Well it seems since I don't take rejection well," Farquad said." I'm afraid you and your friends will have to die. Guards!"

The guards raised their spears to charge at the group as Emma and the gang got ready to fight a big green ogre with tubular ears and wore rugged clothing.

The ogre charged in and the guards fled in terror. Emma drew her sword at the ogre," easy there blondy," the ogre said in a Scottish accent. "I'm not going to hurt you,"

Emma lowers her sword and says," thanks for helping us I'm Emma," she introduced the ogre to the others." Is the scrawny one your boyfriend?" The ogre asked.

"That's not important," she said changing the subject.

"Sorry didn't mean to step on any toes," the creature apologized," I'm Shrek, I believe Mama Ode sent me to join your little club of heroes,"

"So Mama Ode sent you?" Jake asked." I've heard your conversations about her," he said to the rest of the group.

"So we getting the show on the road or what?" Shrek said sarcastically."'cause we've got to move quickly,"

(So Shrek has joined the group but do you think Shrek and Rumple will be able to see eye to eye, hopefully they put their past behind them for Henry's sake.)


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: I'm back

The heroes make their way back to Mama Ode who says." There is a way to defeat The Shadow Man,"

"Really?!" Peter said excitedly."how?" Ragina asks.

"His Madalian," she answered then holds her finger up and says." But,"

"Oh no why is there always a but?" Jake wines.

"Oh hush," Ode scolded then goes up to Emma and says." He has it locked away in a very dark place,"

The group thought a minute, a dark place it seemed dangerous but they had no choice." Where is it hidden?"

Shrek's eyes widened in fear as he figured out what Ode was referring to." I don't think that's a very good idea to go to that place,"

"What? What about that place what is it?" Hiccup asked a little worried.

"It's too risky to go there," Shrek explained." There are stories about that place like very strange happenings,"

Emma jumped up confidently and said." It's worth the risk if it means saving my son," then Hiccup stood up beside her, he wanted to get her to let him in and put her wall down. He wanted to help her because he actually cares about her he spoke up and said." I agree we've made it this far if there is something in there that can defeat Doctor Facilier and I get my hands on Shun Yu then we have no other choice,"

Kim then asked Shrek." So where what is this place, why is it so terrifying?"

Mama Ode cut in and said grimly." It is the home of 199 ghosts and ghouls," their eyes widened at the description as Mama Ode finished with. " You must go inside The Haunted Mansion,"

(Hey sorry if I haven't posted lately I've just had so much on my plate, but now I'm back and I hope you forgive me. Stay tuned because next chapter the group are about to go inside The Haunted Mansion to recover Doctor Facilier's Madalian, Merry Christmas Everyone.)


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: The big Secret

Meanwhile, Hook approaches Doctor Facilier and says." Facilier, they've found out about your weakness,"

Though The Shadow Man smiled darkly and said." Oh I am not worried,"

"You're not?" Zalana asked." How come if they get that Madalian it could mean the end of you,"

Doctor Facilier chuckled and said." Because, They are headed for The Haunted Mansion. Everyone knows everyone who goes in there...they never come back out," then he stood up to address his newest members.

One had a purple dress with feather boa and a huge Mayan feather hat and was ugly beyond all reason.

The other was a Man with white hair, partially bald he was portly and round shaped with a red coat and a top hat he wore black gloves and had a rubber like face.

They were Yzma and The Coachman. "Since we lost Moirty I have been short on help,"

"What's in it for us?" The Coachman asked.

"Why? Revenge on your son, Rumple of coarse," Doctor Facilier said." just before you became The Coachman, you were Malcolm and Rumple was your son,"

The Coachman stretched his evil smile like the one in the Pinocchio movie and said." If it means getting back at my ungrateful son, I'm in,"

The two villains laughed evilly. Unknown to them Henry and Ron overheard the conversation." He was never Peter Pan." Henry said in shock." He was The Coachman from Pleasure Island,"

(Oh no Malcolm is The Coachman from Pinocchio and is alive what does this mean for Rumple, Emma and Henry?)


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: The Haunted Mansion

Emma goes up to the door of the creepy mansion and knocks. Jake began to say "W..well what do you know nobodies home..I guess we..." Before he could finish the door screeched open by itself.

"So Hiccup?" Emma asked." So..how old are you again?" She asked herself in her head why she said that.

"Twenties just about your age," Hiccup the coughed and said." Am I right?"

"Um? Sorry to brake up the love fest," Regina said impatiently." But I think it's time we go into the creepy mansion and get this over with,"

The group entered Peter was shaking a little. " in The Haunted Mansion, had to be The Haunted Mansion, why couldn't it be Atlantis or something?"

Toothless wanted to go in with them but He couldn't fit through the door, so he stayed outside.

The door slammed shut behind them then a big booming creepy echoing voice said, " Welcome!" This made everyone jump." I am your Host your Ghost Host and as you can see this is The Haunted Mansion!"

"Look m..mister G...ghost Host," Hiccup stuttered." We didn't mean to disturb you,"

"Yea," Shrek chimed in " we are just here to pick up something and we will be on our way..."

The Ghost Host laughed which made the lights flicker a bit. " How can you there is no windows and no doors,"

Emma gasped." But how are supposed to..."

"And here is your gravest challenge," The Ghost Host began." To Find a Way Out!" Then there was a big flash of lightning when he laughed. This was truly terrifying. "And of course there is always...My Way!" Another flash of lightning and a glass shattering horrifying scream which made Jake squeal." Um...that was not me,"

Then the wall opened up revealing a ghastly hallway." Right this way let me show you around,". Emma motioned her friends to move forward. " This Mansion holds 1999 happy haunts..." The Host chuckles darkly." There is always room for a thousand. Any volunteers?"

"I think we'll pass," Kim said.

As they continued down the halls they saw ghosts pounding on the doors and glowing green inside calling for help. Peter stepped away from them.

The walked down the hall some more Hiccup turned and looked a the painting, then there was a flash of lightning and the person in the paining turned into a skeleton making him jump back." It's ok," Emma reassured him.

"Why are all these ghosts here?" Regina asked.

"Most of us spirits are only misunderstood," The Ghost Host explained in a more Solemn tone." Most of us, like yours truly, have an unfinished business, Most of us died and never gotten our happy endings with our hopes and dreams crushed. Doomed to walk these halls until we fulfill our unfinished businesses,"

Emma started to feel sorry for the ghosts, all they want is what everyone wants their happy endings." That's so...sad,"

"Yeah really," Peter said." Hey maybe we can help each other out,"

"I'm listening," The Ghost Host said intrigued.

"If you help us find the Madalian of The Shadow man, we'll help you guys get your happy endings you have longed for," Regina said.

"Hmm, I except," The Host." The medalian is located just through the graveyard,"

"Thanks," Hiccup said.

"Oh and can you put in a good word?"he asked."to The Author?"

"Of coarse," Emma said." Everyone deserves a chance at a happy ending,"

( I kind of feel bad for The Haunted Mansion ghosts, oh and I know most of you are hopping Malcolm/The Coachman gets what's coming to him. What he did to those kids is unforgivable and I think you guys will start to hate The Coachman in this story just as much as Hook.)


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: The Escape

Malcolm the Coachman turns his head towards Henry and Ron with his signature sinister smile. " Well what do we have here?" He said then turned back around and shouted. " Get them!"

The two boys ran as Hook's bloodthirsty pirates chased after them with swords drawn." Kill the wimpy blond one if you have to but I need Henry alive!" The Coachman ordered.

One of the Pirates was close to taking Henry's head off until a sword blocked it and pushed the pirate back.

Henry and Ron looked in awe as they saw a pirate with dread locks and two beaded beard with a hat.

"Y..you Captain Jack Sparrow!" Henry said in surprise." You're my favorite pirate by the way,"

Jack Sparrow looked over at the boy and said this a smirk." I like you already, mate,"

Jack and two pirates clashed swords then Jack shot one of them."so do you have an escape plan?" Ron asked.

"No," Jack answered which made the two boys worried."you don't have a plan!?" Ron yelled.

"Well I mostly improvise," The Captain said in defense.

Ron groaned then Jack turned and said." Has anyone told you mate," Jack asked as he moved his hands around as he talked." That you talk to much,"

Then the crazy pirate looked over at a chandelier and had an idea." You two come," he waved the boys on who followed him.

He grabs a rope holding the chandelier." You fellows best hold onto something," the two grabbed on as Sparrow cut the rope which launched them out the window the tow boys screaming the trio ended up on a water wheel as it came apart and started spinning with them on it.

Then they were finally out." So who sent you?" Henry asked.

"This strange geezer named Gold," Jack answered." He told me to get you somewhere safe,"

"My grandpa sent you?" Henry asked.

"Of course he did," Jack assured him." Now there is no turning back mate we got to get to the perl and get you somewhere safe, Savy?"

"Sounds good," Hanry agreed.

"Oh and Hank?" Jack said.

"It's Henry," he corrected.

"Whatever," the captain said." Can you maybe jot in a happy ending in your little book for me that would be great,"

Henry laughed and said,"I'll see what I can do,"

Then the trio were off to The Black Perl.

(Rumple sent Captain Jack Sparrow to rescue Henry, I wonder how he and Ron will be able to hand him LOL.)


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Reunited and taking the fight to Shadow man

Henry, Ron, and Jack Sparrow boarded The Black Pearl, the two boys hoist anchor while Jack took the wheel.

"Take us to The Haunted Mansion," Henry said.

"What?!" Jack said." The purpose was to get to safety not into more danger,"

But the boy didn't budge." I have to get to my mom both of them Emma and Regina,"

"Alright fine," Jack said grudgingly." I'm a pirate but now be resorted to babysitting,"

The Jolly Rodger came in towards The Pearl but they managed to escape."blast it!" Hook said then snarled in destain." I hate that Jack Sparrow,"

Soon the trio arrived at the mansion.

Meanwhile, Emma and the others were passing through the graveyard with a bunch of Ghosts wondering the place singing the song "Grim Grinning Ghosts."

Three Hitchhiking Ghosts approached them holding the Madalian of The Shadow Man. "We believe this can help you," The Hatbox Ghost said." The Shadow Man shall pay for what he did to us,"

"Thanks," Regina said.

"Mom!"Henry called Emma and Regina ran towards him and hugged him." Henry," Emma said." I'm so glad you're safe,"

"I didn't do it alone Ron and Jack helped," Henry pointed to his new friends.

"Ron?" Kim said as she hugged her boyfriend.

Jack Sparrow shrugged and said." I guess no love for me then, eh,"

"I think it's time to get out of here," Shrek said.

"It's time to take the fight to the villains," Emma said as she pulled out her sword.

( there you have it our heroes and villains are getting ready to battle. Now who do you wish to fight who which villain should fight which hero. Stay tuned)


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Time to take a stand

The heroes board The Black Pearl and sail towards Story Brook. "Hey," Emma said." Just in case we die I just want to do something right quick,"

"What is it?" Hiccup asked but before he knew it Emma kissed him.

"That was a thank you," she said.

The ship stopped at the docks in Story Brook. " Wait!" Hiccup called out." I don't want to lose you,"

"You wont," Emma replied.

"How sweat," Yzma said as the team of heroes turned around to see Yzma, Zalana and Shun Yu.

"I hate sweat!" Yzma spat." Don't you agree Zalana?"

"Absolutely," the witch agreed." Absolutely disgusting,"

Shun Yu popped his neck and knuckles before drawing his sword.

Hiccup, Kim, and Jack Sparrow stepped up." You take care of Facilier, Coachman, and Hook we'll take care of these guys," said Kim as she got in her fighting stance.

Hiccup and Jack drew their swords." Let's do this," Hiccup said as the three heroes charged at the three villains.

Emma didn't want to leave Hiccup, but Those other three most be stopped as they were the leading ones so she, Regina, Shrek, Peter, and Jake moved on but, Emma told Henry to stay on the ship so he wouldn't get hurt before leaving.

Rumple approached the group." You didn't think I would stay away from a fight did you?" He said." Now let's end this once and for all,"


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: All Heck Breaks loose

Darla Dimple makes her way on the pearl with some vicious intent. " when I don't get what I want I kill. I didn't get my tea party set so I killed my parents, I didn't get the part in the school musical so I killed the entire cast, I was under the identity of Varuca Salt in a chocolate factory owned by Willy Wonka and The Oopmpa Loompas and I didn't win the contest so they died as well, and now The Author, Henry refuses to give me my happy ending," she taunted sadistically." So I shall take his head!"

She searches everywhere for Henry who was hiding nearby. Henry spotted a loose cannon and moved over to it then fired sending the nasty girl straight into the moat water.

Meanwhile, Hiccup and Shan Yu were engaged in a intense sword fight. Hiccup cut the Hun." That was for my father!" He cut him again." My friends!" Cut again." Fish legs!" Struck again before kicking him to the ground." Snotlout! luffnut! Tuffnut! Gaber!" And then Hiccup looked at Jake Long and Tootheless flew next to his friends Hiccup jumped on his night fiery and looked over at Jake" Fire!" He yelled and the two dragons blew fire sending Shan Yu flying across the air crashing into a building of fireworks and exploded." And that one was for Astrid," he said with gritted teeth.

Kim was fighting Yzma who was throwing potions at her Kim knocked one back and turned her into a harmless little flea then Ron picked her up and put Yzma in a box, ironically.

Zalana fled as Jack was starting to win.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Help from The Unexpected

Zalana continued to run and then caught up to an army of shadows, Huns, and Pirates as they surrounded Emma, Shrek,Peter, Rumple and Regina.

"Figured you'd be in on this Zalana," Regina said with a glare.

"Least I'm on the winning side," the witch shot back. " what makes you think you can defeat all of us including me and my army,"

"Not if I can help it!" Regina sneered.

"You and what army," the witch said.

"This army," a fermiliar voice said. Emma and Regina turned around and saw The Ghost Host alongside him was his fellow ghosts from The Haunted Mansion. " we ghosts grim grinning ghosts have came out to socialize,"

"You came to help us?" Peter asked.

"Of course we ghosts are full of surprises," Madam Liota replied.

Then the ghosts came right towards Zalana and her army picking them off in some terrifying ways.

The Hatbox Ghost made a shadows head disappear and reappear in his hatbox. The Ghost Bride took out a few with her hatchet." Until death to us part," she taunted them.

The Hitchhiking Ghosts took out some that were retreating appearing in their vehicles and the vehicle shook as the ghostly trio attacked them inside.

The Ghost Host took out a ton using his scary face to scare them all off.

Zalana tried to escape but Rumple stabbed her with his dagger.

"Stand down!" The heroes turned to see Coachman holding Henry by the hair of his head." Don't make me kill my own Great grand son!"

"Hello father," Rumple said with bitterness in his voice.

Rumple tackled his father knocking him over Henry tried to run but Coachman raised a dagger to stab the boy but Rumple jumped in front of it with the knife plunging into his chest" you were always dead to me anyways, stupid little boy," then he threw his dying son to the ground.

"No!" Henry cries as he ran over.

"It's ok...boy," his grandfather said." I get to see my son again take care of everyone for me..." Rumple' eyes then faded and closed shut.

Then The Coachman approached Peter." It's time to see who the real Pan is,"

Peter unsheathed his knife ready to fight." I won't make the same mistake twice unlike your son your ending won't be so pleasant,"

"Go!" He yelled to Emma and Regina, while Shrek was helping the ghosts find off the enemies.

"I will avenge Rumple and make him pay for what he nearly did to Neverland," Peter said bravely.

They were about to protest but thought better of it they went to take on Facilier and Hook.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: The Final Three

Doctor Facilier and Hook were standing in the main room waiting for Emma and Regina." Ya'll must be little Henry's mamas," Facilier taunted." Ya'll will not deny me of my happy ending!" He yelled.

Hook drew his sword and clashed with Emma's while Facilier threw a fire ball at Regina.

" Emma we don't have to fight," Hook said to her," I still love you,"

Emma unlocked her sword from his and cut him across the face leaving a scar. " you helped kidnap Henry and betrayed me and thank you for showing your true colors," she said as she blocked Hook's hook with her sword." Because I found some one better," she told him as she pushed the pirate back.

"Peter was right,"Emma said."Your nothing but an old codfish," Hook scowled at the insult and charged at her but Emma blocked and elbowed him in the gut.

Meanwhile, Regina was reflecting bolts of darkness from Doctor Facilier as he threw them at her. " I thought you were The Evil Queen," he taunted." Have you gone soft you know we villains don't get happy endings unless we take it," he said smoothly." No matter how much you try to change your little nasty ways deep down you are still a villain," Facilier said as he sent shadows at Regina to grab her but she blasted them away with fire.

" you may be right," she responded." But, unlike you I have already found my happy ending," Regina used her magic to knock the shadow man down to the ground but he got back up.

"But for how long, child?" The Shadow Man asked coldly." You ain't that boys real mother and he could always leave you,"

He appeared from the shadows and grappled with her using his cane trying to strangle her with it but she knocked him backwards.

"Your wife and daughter changed," she said." Because they deep down had love in their hearts,"

He chuckled at the sound of that word.

Peter and Coachman/Malcolm were fighting intensely Peter slashed his knife towards The Evil Coachman while Malcolm The Coachman cracked his whip at him which the boy flew up and dodged." What's wrong Coachy too old to keep up?" He mocked.

"Always one with the jokes," Coachman said as he pulled him down with his whip.

"The real joke is you being leader of Neverland with an ugly mug like that," he shot back as he flew up pulling The Coachman along with him.

" you've lived long enough Pan!" coachman said." It's time to die!"

He slung the boy back with his whip and smashed him into the wall.

Coachman spotted Tinkerbell as she flew in and began to attack him but grabbed her and used the pixie dust.

Coachman flew up in the air to Peter Pan's level while Hanry watched the battle nervously.

Hook and Emma clashed swords then she pushed the pirate back. He ran charging in with his sword then Emma held her hands up and used her magic powers them blasted him back sending him skidding across the ground unconscious.

Peter and Coachman clashed in the air until Coachman slung him down to the ground hard with his whip.

Malcolm lowered back down to finish him off while Henry ran in to help holding a sword. Then Rumple jumped up from behind Coachman and plunged his dagger into his chest as he turned around.

Rumple whispered Into his father's ear." You've had your fun father," quoting him." Now pay for it," then his signature creepy smile stretched across the Coachman's face as he fell to the ground with a creepy grin on his face.

( that Coachman scary face smile always scared the heck out of me as a kid a don't knock about you guys)


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Doctor Facilier's demise

Emma, Peter and Henry enter the area Regina and Facilier are fighting using dark magic spells firing them at each other canceling each other's spells out with counter attacks.

"Soon I will have Henry," Doctor Facilier declared." And he will give me my happy ending as well as write Malifacent and Lilly out of my story and kill Lebuf," he explained as he shot shadows at Regina blasting her into the air." Once I have longer need of the little child author my friends will feast on him instead of me," Regina and Emma scowled at him.

The Ghost Host and his fellow Haunted Mansion ghosts arrived to join the fight but the host held them back." Not yet," he said in a very patient tone.

Emma slammed into Facilier to the ground.

He got back up but Regina and Emma used their magic to blast him in the center and the shadow man fell to the ground catching his breath.

"Ok..ok," he said raising his hands up in surrender." You got me I give up,"

"Take your friends," Emma said pointing her sword at him." And go and I don't ever want to see your face in Story Brook again,"

A sinister smile stretched across The Shadow Man's face." I have one more parlor trick up my sleeve,"

Then he waved his hand and a flaming winged creature appeared glaring at Emma and Regina.

"Say hello to The Firebird!" Doctor Facilier chuckled.

The Firebird made a big loud screeching sound then breathed fire at them but the two dodged the flame.

The firebird came flying at Emma and Regina as Facilier watched with malicious intent as flames were everywhere as the firebird spread the fire towards the two heroes as it let out a ear bursting screeched.

The Firebird corners Emma, Regina, Henry and Peter ready to burn them down. Henry pulled out his book and began writing. " then The Firebird stopped and thought a second and then instead of finishing our heroes off he had a change of heart before fixing everything and then vanished."

After writing the statement Henry closed the book then The Firebird did exactly as he wrote. The Firebird tilted its head thinking about something then raised its head up with a screech before evaporating into smoke restoring everything it destroyed. Doctor Facilier looked furious.

The Haunted Mansion Ghosts watched on waiting to take their revenge on Doctor Facilier for cursing them to walk depressingly unable to cross over stuck in the afterlife but, they were still waiting patiently to take revenge because they cannot harm a witch doctor unless their power is taken away from them.

Facilier got ready to fire a voodoo spell when suddenly Lilly appeared and reflected it back at her father. Knocking him to the ground as his medallion fell out of his hands onto the floor but wasn't shattered "That was for leaving me for selling me off to your friends from the other side, I trusted you, I came looking for you and you turned me away and handed me over to those creepy voodoo spirits!" Lilly said in tears.

"Now darlin'" Facilier pleaded to her." I just wanted to unlock your potential and that was the only way to become a villain like me and your mother,"

"I don't want that!" She argued." That would mean I wouldn't get a happy ending!"

Facilier angrily shouted." Do you think I cared about what you wanted, no daughter of mine gets a happy ending before I do!" He growled as he aimed to cast a spell on his own daughter, but Henry pulled out a sword and reflected it back at him at hit his Madalian around his neck shattering it to pieces. Henry had defeated Doctor Facilier as well as saved Lilly's life.

"No!" Facilier screamed as he tried to piece it back together.

The Ghost Host smiled creepily, now was the time to exact their revenge on The Shadow Man.

The ghost of The Haunted Mansion approached The Witch Doctor in a very threatening way. Doctor Facilier looked up." He..Ha! Now about that little ol' spell I didn't mean to do that, I was young then a miss under standin' if ya'll will.." He said with a stutter begging the ghosts for mercy for all he has done. " maybe we can cut a deal,"

The Ghost Host then smiled." In The Haunted Mansion there is 999 happy haunts," he said grimly then bent over to his ear." And there is always room for one more, remember to bring your death certificate,"

"No!" Facilier begged." Please!"

The Hitchhicking ghosts grabbed him by his arms and dragged dragged him deep into The Haunted Mansion for his punishment. The Shadow Man was no more.

Henry looked down at the sword he had defeated him with." I won?" He said in awe.

Lilly walked over to Henry." You...saved my life," she said to him." No one has ever taken up for me before besides my mother," she said as she began to smile.

"Well..ugh.." Henry said nervously but Lilly cut him off with a kiss taking the boy by surprise." I've been waiting to do that for a long time," she said to him with a smile which made him blush a little, he did sort of like her." Nice one Romeo," Regina teased.

"I think she likes you Henry," Emma said.

Then Shriek,Peter,Jack,Jake,Ron,Kim,Hiccup, Toothless and The Ghost Host joined the four who turned to them to go and thank them for their help.

Emma and Hiccup ran over to each other and met with with a hug," nice one Juliet," Henry teased Emma which made the couple laugh.

Then Emma and Hiccup kissed and then in braised it." I love you, Hiccup,"

"Me too, Emma," Hiccup responded.

Nearby Hook woke up and regained his consciousness to see Hiccup and Emma kiss, reminding him of the love they once had and will never again have. Hook sulked away as he thought of how he messed up with Emma and has now lost her then he thought to himself then said to himself." I don't need her love anyways," then he left without a word.

Henry, Regina, and Emma walked over to the people that helped save him." We just wanted to thank you guys for all that you have done in helping us," Regina told them.

"It was nothin'" Shrek said.

Henry spoke up and said." Well..as a thank you for saving me..I want to give you all your happy endings,"

"Oh no, Henry," Kim said." You don't have to we did it because it was the right thing to do," as she was being modest.

"And I am writing happy endings for all of you because it is the right thing to do," Henry responded." I want to thank you for rescuing me and I won't take no for an answer you all deserve it," they looked at each other then Kim said." Ok if you feel that you need to then we won't stop you,"

Henry then began as he said." In fact I will star with you and Ron, Kim," he told them." Ron, you kept me company in the cell when I felt alone and Kim you volunteered to help both of my moms and you are skilled and brave fighter. So for as for your happy endings," Henry said as he pulled out his book and pen." You two have been friends for a long time and neither of you have had the guts to ask each other out so go ahead before I write,"

Ron turned to Kim and said." Kim he's right," he began to get nervous." I love you and I've always have I can't stop thinking about you," he smiled at her.

"I...feel the same way," Kim told him admiringly." You have always been there for me and well I can't picture anyone a would rather be with,"

Henry then looked down at his book and pen and began writing." And as they had told each other their secret they soon became more than friends and lived happily ever after," he wrote. Then showed them the page he wrote in the book." Thanks, buddy," Ron said

"Yeah,"Kim said in agreement." We appreciate it," then Ron ruffled Henry's hair.

"Peter," he said getting his attention." When Malcolm or better known as The Coachman took over Neverland I thought he was you, but you are different and proved it to me as well as everyone else,"

"Aw..you're to nice Henry," Peter said.

Then he placed the pen on the next page of the book and wrote." After Peter had gotten rid of the evil Coachman who once rule the place he loved, Neverland once the young prince returned home it was soon restored back to the way it was supposed to be and is once again the home Peter Pan loves," he showed Peter what he wrote.

He smiled at him and said." You would make a great lost boy I'd make you one in a heartbeat," he joked.

Then turned to Shrek and said." Alright big guy your turn,"

"Who ya, callin' big guy?" He said.

"Just messing with you Shrek you're a big green ogre that's what they see on the outside but on the inside you have a heart of gold, and that counts for everything," Henry told him.

" that's nice," Shrek said." But don't tell anyone though, kapeash,"

"Ok," Henry said with a laugh.

"But," Shrek said." Well Henry the thing is I have already found my happy ending with my true love and wife Fiona my friends Donkey and Puss In Boots with three beautiful children," he then told Henry." I already have my happy ending and I am perfectly happy,"

"Well," Henry said." If you say so and by the way you do have a great happy ending,"

"Thanks, kid," Shrek said.

"Jack Sparrow," Henry said as he turned to The Captain."

"Agh em" he coughed." Ok my mistake Captain Jack Sparrow,"

"That's better Harry," Jack said getting his name wrong once again.

"It's Henry," the boy corrected."

"Whatever," Jack responded." They both start with an H and end with a Y so it's close enough," Henry shook his head but laughs.

"Your happy ending is you will forever be remembered as greatest pirate the world has ever known," Henry said as he wrote it down.

Henry saw that Hiccup already had his happy ending and Jake said he didn't need one.

"Mister Ghost Host," Henry said." You ghosts have been looking for your happy endings for a long time," he began. Then wrote." After fulfilling their unfinished business The Ghosts of The Haunted Mansion finally are able to rest in peace,"

"Thank you..." The Ghost Host told Henry as he faded into a ball of light and the other ghosts did the same as they flew up into Heaven to be in a better place.

The other heroes said their goodbyes as they headed back to their respective homes.

Hiccup and Toothless didn't move." You know, I think Toothless and I feel like we'd rather stay here in Story Brook," Hiccup walked over to Emma." With you,"

"I'd like that," Emma said smiling finally happy and no longer though about Hook as he was only a distant memory.

(Well that's the end of the story I hope you enjoyed reading this as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for the support and feedback I really appreciate it.)


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Casting for new characters

Levi Miller as Peter Pan

Shaq as Shrek

Keith David as Doctor Facilier

Stephan Lord returns as Malcolm/ The Coachman

Ray Alysan Remono as Kim Possible

David Henry as Ron Stoppable

James Spader as Moirty as well as The Ghost Host

Jay Burchel as Hiccup

Jada Pickett Smith as Yzma

WWE Superstar Rusev as Shun Yu

Peter Denklage as Lord Farquad

Johnny Depp as Jack Sparrow

Ron Parleman as Drakken

Brenda Song as Shego

Elle Fanning as Darla Demple


End file.
